


Trust Building

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Handcuffs, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve's plan to handcuff the two most troublesome members of his team together for 24 hours is a truly awful one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Building

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Steve decides that some members of the team are working very well together cough clint and pietro cough so decides that the best course of action is to do a team building exercise were a pair have to be handcuffed together. Idk it kinda just popped into my head

“Handcuffs?” Steve doesn't even have the decency to look abashed at Clint's disbelieving scoff, he just continues to stand there, unflinching, arms crossed over his impossibly wide chest with a pair of SHIELD issued handcuffs dangling from his right hand. Clint tries harder. “Have you finally got to the Fifty Shades of Grey part of your pop culture course? Because, let me tell you, _no-one_ should be taking ideas from that pile of - - “

 

“Clint!” Steve finally snaps, well as much as Captain America does snap at those he counts as friends anyway. “This is happening. You and Quicksilver are going to spend the next 24 hours handcuffed together.”

 

“But...why?”

 

It's Steve's turn to huff in disbelief. “Why?! You're seriously asking why? After that last mission?” Clint _does_ have the decency to look abashed at that. “You two need to learn how to work together.” The 'or else' is left off of Steve's little speech but Clint can hear the echo of it anyway.

 

He knows that Steve has a point. That last mission.... People almost got hurt, _civilians_ almost got hurt because of them. The memory of it still shames him. He's just been so damn furious with the kid. For nearly getting killed, _again_. For being reckless, _again_. For treating his life as it was worth less than toilet paper, _again_. Although, in hindsight, yelling at him in the middle of the battle, oblivious to the crumbling building poised to fall on some terrified members of the public was probably not the best way to go. He understands what Steve is trying to achieve but....

 

“Why handcuffs?”

 

Steve flushes and starts to stumble his way through an answer that involves lots of phrases like “studies show” and “close proximity” and “trust building” but Clint knows that it all boils down to one thing: “It was Natasha's idea, wasn't it?”

 

It was. And that meant that Clint _has_ to do it or she would find some unimaginable way to make his life hell. “Fine.” With a heavy role of the eyes, Clint holds out his wrist for cuffing.

 

“Pietro?” Steve prompts gently. Clint had almost forgotten that Pietro was in the room with them, it was just so unusual for the speedster to remain so silent. Especially when it came to the subject of Clint. He's surprised that the kid isn't using this opportunity to bitch and moan about how unfair it is and how he's going to be stuck with an old man for the next 24 hours.

 

Pietro does none of that, stepping up quietly and holding his wrist out without comment. The kid looks pale and Clint almost gives in to the need to check on him, to ask if he's OK but is interrupted by the clunking of the handcuffs as they lock around his wrist, tethering him to Pietro for the next day.

 

“Right.” Steve looks a bit uncomfortable now, almost as if he hadn't really expected them to agree to it. “I have the only key. It's, ah, 0907 at the moment, you can get them unlocked at 0900 tomorrow morning. Use the time wisely.” He nods at them and scurries (Clint never thought he would see Captain America scurry) out the room before either of them can change their mind.

 

Clint sighs as he immediately feels the need to stretch his arms but can't unless he wants to drag Pietro's arm up with him. And he doesn't really want to be a complete jackass about this, at least not in the first five minutes. “I hope you don't mind holding in all bodily functions for the next day.” Clint's attempt at humour falls flat. He'd at least expected a roll of the eyes or a sarcastic scoff but Pietro remains still and silent. It's unnerving.

 

“You want to watch some TV? I think Young Justice season one is on Nickelodeon just now.” This suggestion has the win/win of being seen as a snark about Pietro's youth while also potentially letting Clint get to watch cartoons guilt free but Pietro just shrugs and lets Clint pull him over to the couch.

 

They've not even got through one cartoon when Pietro's breathing starts to whistle in his chest. Concerned, Clint shuts off the TV and turns so he is facing the kid. Pietro's eyes are screwed shut and he's visibly shaking, Clint can practically hear the kids heart hammering away in his chest. He knows what a panic attack looks like and he's pretty sure that Pietro is heading straight into one.

 

_The cuffs._ It must be the cuffs – Jesus, he needs to get these off now.

 

Clint knows exactly twenty six ways to get out of a pair of handcuffs but without resorting to breaking Pietro's thumb he'd have to move to exact one of these plans and he definitely doesn't want to move Pietro just now.

 

There's nothing for it but to yell for Steve.

 

Tony walks in with Steve, already laughing. “Come on Barton, even I had you down for lasting more than half an hour - - “ he trails off as they see the state that Pietro is in.

 

Steve fumbles with his wallet and pulls out the key, skidding to his knees in front of them, a litany of apologies and curses streaming from his lips.

 

One the cuffs are gone, Pietro curls into himself on the couch, still shaking and struggling for breath. “Get Wanda.” Clint's voice is hard with anger and Steve flinches, even though Clint knows that there's no way any of them could have expected Pietro to react like this.

 

Tony is pale as he shakes his head. “She's gone shopping with Pepper. I can call her, get her back.” He's already pulling out his phone but Clint knows that they can't wait for her. He pulls Pietro into his arms, offering him support and comfort, exaggerating his breaths and counting until Pietro calms down.

 

It seems like it takes forever but eventually Pietro is breathing normally, although he still has his face burrowed into Clint's skin. Steve and Tony had left the room, giving Pietro as much privacy as they could and Clint is glad that no-one is there to see the tears that have leaked from his own eyes. He hates seeing the kid like this. He still doesn't know what happened.

 

Almost as if _he_ were the mind reader in the family, Pietro's voice is weak against Clint's neck. “The same cuffs.” Clint is confused for a moment before he realises. These were SHIELD issue cuffs. The same cuffs that Strucker and List probably had, they _were_ masquerading as SHIELD after all.

 

It strikes him then that he has no idea what Pietro has been through. He has no idea what his life had been like before Ultron. The thought that there might be something ominous behind the kids recklessness and tendency to treat his life as worthless is utterly terrifying. Clint doesn't know what to say, brushing his lips against his damp white hair instead. Pietro relaxes further into his arms. It's...nice.

 

Wanda arrives soon after, glaring at everyone while still managing to talk in soft, calm tones to her brother. Clint lets her take him, watches as she bundles him up in her arms and walks him to his room. Pietro goes quietly. He looks over his shoulder before they leave the room and offers Clint a weak smile of thanks. He stays on the couch for a long time after they've gone, thinking.

 

He's really never made the effort to get to know Pietro, writing him off as cocky and arrogant and...well, it doesn't matter what he thought. Clint's pretty sure that his first impressions of this kid are dead wrong. Steve will probably be comforted to know that at least his plan worked in one respect. Clint is going to try to work with the kid. He thinks that Pietro could really do with a friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
